ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
You Just Got Minecrafted Part 1
This is the 7th Episode of BTUP and its the 1st one that has 2 parts! Story Brian and Catodia is playing MInecraft. They are doing Survival Multiplayer. Brian: Let's mine Obsidian! Catodia: Heck yeah! Where though? Brian: First let's gather some armors. After they wears the iron armor... Brian: Now let's go underground and find for lavas. Catodia: Are you nuts? There are a lot of creepers there! Brian : Dude, Creepers Dies In Lava (Catodia Creates Iron Golem) Catodia : Nuh Uh! Im Staying here! (There was a Thunder and hits minecraft and Brian and Catodia Gets Sucked in the Game) Catodia : Woah were in minecraft! Brian: Holy stuff! Catodia: OMG Brian: Let's mine Obsidian now! Catodia: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Brian: No I'm not. Brian quickly crafted a crafting table and crafted a bucket. He then went to the nearest water source and puts the water in the bucket. Brian: Let's go! Catodia was Building a wall Brian : Whats that For? Catodia : Creeper Defense its made from Bedrocks. Brian : Nice Creeper : WE MUST ATTACK THAT BEDROCK WALL... Creeper General : Right Soldier! All off the Creeper exploded in the bedrock but failed Brian : That really Worked. Catodia : Dude No One can break Bedrock Nor Pickaxe. Brian: Come on, let's mine some Obsidian before it's...night. HOLY SHIP IT'S NIGHT NOW. Catodia: Let's get some sleep. They fell asleep. Meanwhile a large army of Creepers and Enderman is surrounding the bedrock house. The Enderman picked up the bedrocks, and the creeper exploded besides Catodia and Brian. Brian: AHHHH! Catodia : WTFUDGE? Come on dude wear your Pumpkin Hat! Brian : ok! (More Creepers Exploding to destroy the Obsidian Wall) Brian : Where did that Obsidian Blocks came from? Catodia : The one you mined. Brian : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??!?!?!?!? Catodia : i needed Something to guard off the Creepers. Brian : Yeah but...... I didn't mine it. Catodia: FUUU MY TRICK FAILED. Brian: (trollface) Now, let's sneak and get outta here. They sneaked away. Brian: Sunrise :D Catodia: Yay. Now we can mine safely. Brian: Not really... A Creeper is behind Catodia. Brian: DUDE! Catodia : Please don't tell me theres a Creeper on my back. Brian : There is. (Catodia Fainted) Brian : Wake up!! Wake up dude!! Uh oh.. The Creeper is walking closer to Brian. Brian: Damn it... All of a sudden the Creeper died. Catodia: Playing dead for the win. Brian : The heck man? you should stop tricking me and trick somebody else. Catodia : Who made you incharge? Brian : lets see.......... MY BRAIN! Catodia : I'm suppose to care why? Brian : Because an Enderman is behind you Catodia : Fudge. Brian aimed his arrow at the Enderman, but it teleported away and picked up a Grass Block. It hits Brian with it. Brian: HOLY CRUD Brian hits it with his diamond sword. It died and dropped an Ender Pearl, Brian picked it up. Catodia : Is it really necessary to see Spiders above this tree. Brian : What Spider? (Catodia points at the Spider) Brian : Well i have 1 word for you and it's a plan, RUN!!!!!!!!! (They both ran but Catodia got his Red Sword and he cuts the head of the Spider Catodia : I'm not gonna tell where i get this from. Brian : But you know i will find out where, right? Catodia : Maybe......Hope not. Brian : It's night lets go back to our house, by the way can i see the Map? Catodia : What Map? Brian : You mean you didn't had a Map the whole time?!? Great now how we suppose to get home? Catodia : IDK! Maybe follow this Reded Stone Trail i made? Brian : Nice. And they both folllowed the trail to there home but suddenly they saw a Zombie Zombie : (Zombie Language) Catodia broughts out his sword and cuts his head off Brian : You really like cutting mob's head. Catodia : Well you have to deal with it. DEAL WITH IT. Brian: Wut? Catodia: I don't know. Now let's sleee- OH CRAP! Brian: What? Catodia: An Enderman was in front of and it teleported- Suddenly, Catodia disappeared. Brian: WHAT THE HFIL?! Catodia : Is this The End? and wait is that a DRAGON!?! Enderman : Master! we brought you food! Catodia : Wait, you guys can talk? Enderman : No, i mean (Enderman Language) Catodia : .............. Enderman throws Catodia in the mouth of the Ender Dragon Catodia: AHHH! Brian: I must find out where he- Brian disappeared too. Enderman: MORE FOOD MASTER! Brian: You CAN talk? Enderman: I mean....(Enderman language) Brian: -_- The Enderman throws Brian at the Dragon's mouth. To be continued Contest TBA Characters Brian Catodia Villains TBA Aliens Used TBA Category:Episodes Category:BTUP